Oops, You Kidnapped My Heart
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: What happens when two big time rush fans get kidnapped? ... All shall be revealed ... Pt. 2 of every chapter. Collab  story with Ahhlii
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_STOP! Before you read this, you must go to Ahhlii's FF page and read Part 1. This is Part 2. Basically, me and Alison are doing a collab story sooo, if you like this FF and put it on ALERT, you must go to AHHLII's FF page before reading mine. _

_As always, it's about Big Time Rush. I'll be writing Cassandra's parts and Alison will be writing Autumn's part. Hope you enjoy!_

_Celine xx_

**Cassandra:**

I'll admit, walking up the rocky trail, leading to the unusual restaurant is terribly freighting. You never know what foods were hidden in there. I snoop a look over to my friend, Autumn, to see if she was as worried as me. If she was, she sure didn't show it.

A sign hung over the doorway with large letters engraved, that spelt out 'The Prizers'. Weird name, no doubt. Weird name = weird food? Probably. We should have taken the clue and left, but a challenge is a challenge, isn't it? We pushed open the grey, wooden door, letting the mysterious air greet us. I cringed as the door creaked as we pushed it. Obviously not a welcoming sign.

We stood awkwardly at the door's entrance, hoping to get served - and soon. I wanted to get out of this haunted house as soon as possible. It seems like Halloween came early this year. I glanced at the wooden panels my feet were standing on and tried to lighten my feet. Last thing I wanted was to fall right through. Knowing Autumn, she'd just scream and assure me that Big Time Rush would be playing at my funeral. Thoughtful, but not exactly reassuring. I looked over to her who was searching the room for a bit of evidence that we weren't going to die. I loved her anyways.

"Hello." I looked away from Autumn and saw a old lady wearing a pink dress and an apron over top. "We're closed."

"Oh." I blinked. "Sorry to disturb you. We'll just get going - "

"No, no. One more meal for two wouldn't hurt." She smiled at us and I tried to smile back but that is just damn creepy. I mean, you know how Snow White ended. A old hag from hell gave her a apple and look how well that turned out.

"Do make cheese fries?" Autumn asked as soon as we were seated.

"Which restaurant doesn't?" The lady laughs and I can't help but compare her laugh to the Witch of The Wicked West. Gosh, I was sooo going to die early. "What do you two want to eat?"

"Just give us your specials." Autumn smiled as the lady made her way back to the kitchen.

"She is so creepy - " I started to whisper.

"Cassandra!" Autumn frowned. "She's a old lady, be nice."

"Omigosh, I've seen this happen!" I exclaimed under my breath. "You're Snow White, she's the witch and I'm the whole herd of animals trying to warn you." I paused. "Not that I'm fat, but you know, because there's no one else here."

She smirked then sighed, suddenly looking tired. "Look, I don't feel very comfortable here so let's just eat and get out."

"I'm with you on that one." I nodded as the lady staggered back holding a tray that carried three plates. She set them down, one by one.

I blinked and stared at what was in front of me. On my plate sat two slices of toast that were slightly burnt and held a ... burger patty. Huh. Interesting.

"It's called a Bread-Burger!" The lady smiles. Bread-Burger. Hm. Okay.

"Oh." Autumn raised her eyebrow.

"Yum." I muttered, poking the food on the plate. Actually, calling that food is like calling a dog, a cat. I picked it up and bit into it. A greasy liquid came out of the burger as I winced and tried hard to swallow it down.

"That reminds me, I have something you two might want." She wipes her hands on her apron and hurries back into the kitchen.

"What am I eating?" Alison sighed. She lifted the bread and saw the burger breathing. She dropped the bread and sat back down the chair. "I can't eat that."

Before I could reply, the bizarre lady came back, holding two pieces of paper. "Here they are. I believe they're tickets of some sort..."

Why would she give us tickets? And what possibly could they be for? I raised a eyebrow at Autumn who did the same. She placed him on the table an pushed them towards us. Three words caught my eye and brought me to surprise : BIG TIME RUSH. Concert tickets? For BTR? Who in their right mind would give these aw - I looked up at the lady who was gleaming. I forgot who I was talking about.

"Concert tickets? We couldn't accept those." Autumn shook her head.

"It's true, we can't." I shook my head in agreement. "You keep them." As much as I love BTR, and thought this lady was beyond crazy, accepting something that was probably worth $200, and out of the blue ... Kind of ... Weird. And rude.

"Oh, please. A old geezer like me? I'm not fit any longer to go to concerts, honey." She pushed them towards us. "Least I could do. You ate this." She paused. "Kind of."

"Sorry," I winced. "It's just that - "

"No need to apologize. My son is the chef here. I felt bad by sending you away and tried to cook." She shrugged. "Take the tickets. The concert is tomorrow. You've got front row seats."

"Oh." Autumn said. She looked over to me and sighed. "Thanks. For the ... food and tickets."

"We should be going now." I smiled at the lady. "Thanks."

We made our way to the door, the floor still creaking under our feet. Once we reached the door, we turned around to say bye one last time but the lights suddenly were turned off and the lady was nowhere to be seen. Some candles flickered on as my eyes widen.

"Let's get out of here." I said, pushing open the door and eternally grateful to be greeted by shinning sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours of changing and exchanging, Autumn and I were ready. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time, running my fingers through my brown hair, letting it fall on my shoulders. I blinked several times, sure I was pleased with what I looked like, fingering the edge of my white and yellow tank top. I looked over to Autumn who wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of grey skinny jeans. She caught my eye and grinned.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Born ready." I nodded. I jogged down the stairs, the skinny jean fabric rubbing against my skin.

The house is still as we open the front door to be welcomed by a cool breeze in the shinning sunlight. It was perfect weather for a concert filled with booming music. I smiled, skipping to the passenger side of our car as Autumn climbed into the driver seat.

"Oh, I'm just so excited," I exclaimed, tapping nervously on my leg. I stared out the car window and into the clear blue sky, wondering what was in store for my life today.

"Me too," Autumn chimed in, nodding. She drummed on the steering wheel and I knew she felt as nervous as I did. In fact, she looked more nervous as usual.

After a few hours in traffic, it wasn't long before we reached the parking lot which was already crowded. The sunlight shone through the glass windows, making me squint to see.

"Geez, it's packed," I muttered, searching for a parking spot. Several honks or swear words filled air, making the two of us cringe. Luckily, we found a parking spot not too far off from the entrance and climbed out of the car. Dodging icy glares from other jealous drivers, we headed for the ticket booth.

We handed the ticket master our concert tickets and were escorted to our seat. Imagine, second row! Talk about luck. The place was already crowded, girls and guys talking and squealing in excitement. Autumn and I have at least some class so we stood around, holding onto each other tightly and squealed quietly. There's the key right there boys and girls - quietly.

"Looks like we're just in time," Autumn said, pointing to the stage where Kendall stood from the stool, holding onto his guitar. "Sound check just ended."

"Good timing," I added as upbeat music for City is Ours started playing. The boys didn't come on stage yet when our adrenaline started pumping. However, when Carlos hopped on stage we were even more exhilarated.

"WHAT'S UP GUYS?" Kendall exclaimed, hopping on stage as well.

"Oh my God, oh my God," I exclaimed quietly to Autumn and she clutched onto my hand tightly. "Where are - "

"HELLOOOOOOO RUSHERS!" James shouted into the crowd. He wore a tight black tank top and blue jeans. A blue fitted cap rested on his head and a pair of sunglasses covered his hazel eyes.

"If I faint, will you catch me?" Autumn whispered loudly.

"I don't think so because that whore is going to - "

"YOU GUYS READY TO ROOOOCK?" Logan shouted, adjusting his purple fitted before continuing to get the crowd pumped up. I tried not to watch his crotch as he jumped up and down in his grey t-shirt and cream shorts.

"Yep, I am definitely not going to be able to catch you if you faint," I shouted.

"_Rolling past graffiti walls, billboards, everyone one of us one a mission_," Kendall started to sing.

And to think Autumn thought something bad was going to happen.

Several songs went by until the intro to Worldwide came on, making my heartbeat faster. I waved my hands frantically, hoping to get noticed. C'mon, just once I'd like to be the Worldwide Girl. I felt Autumn wave her hands just as hard. I'd be happy if she got on, just one of the two of us. Or if we're lucky, both of us. Logan walked over to our side which made me wave my hands more wildly. I could hear my heartbeat and I wondered if anyone could hear it.

"How about you? C'mon up!" Logan exclaimed, pointing a finger.

I spun around, making sure until realization hit me. "Me?" I asked, surprised. Surely he was pointing to someone e -

"Yeah, just follow me and James backstage so we can get you ready," Logan said, waving me onto the side.

I glanced at Autumn, worried and nervous. I couldn't leave her. She nodded encouragingly which made me glad for a best friend like her. I followed the two backstage, wishing Autumn was by my side. James suddenly held up one finger and jogged off somewhere which made me more nervous that was alone with Logan. As if he could read my thoughts, he looked behind at me and grinned.

"What's your name?"

"Cassandra," I replied. Good, I could talk. I knew my name.

"Great. So this is what's going to - " Next was all a blur. A bag went over Logan's body, startling me. I screamed, shouting for help but my voice was soon muffled by a bag covering me too. I panicked, kicking and punching to try and get free but it was no use.

The last thing I saw was James about two meters away, running and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked once, then twice, as darkness still surrounded me. Ugh, where was I? I shook my head again and tried to move but I couldn't. I felt … rope? What was rope doing around my wrists? And feet? I also felt someone else hands but … Whatever. I needed to figure out where I was.

"Are you awake?" A voice softy spoke from behind me.

Started, I asked, "who are you?"

The voice paused. "Logan…" When I didn't reply, he tried again. "Logan Henderson…from Big Time Rush?"

I wrinkled my nose. I didn't know a Logan. "Logan?"

"Yeah, from the concert … "

I went to a concert? "Concert?"

"Do you remember anything?" I was about to answer when a door slammed open. Or so I think. I couldn't see.

"RIDICULOUS," a female voice said, getting my full attention. I held my breath as she went on. "ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS."

"Sorry, Ginger." A male voice this time. "We thought - "

"No, no you didn't," the first voice interrupted. "You didn't think at all. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, we could send her back - "

"So she can tell everyone?" The girl scoffed. "I don't think so."

I had a feeling they were talking about me. But why? "I think she's awake," another male voice spoke.

Next, a hand reached on my head and pulled off a bag. I squinted at the light and blinked, trying to see. A woman, around her early 30-ties, stood in front of me, glaring. She had bleach blonde hair, her blue eyes glimmering with … hate?

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Ah, I'm…" I trailed off when I realized I didn't know. "…I don't know."

The girl, who I'm assuming is Ginger, rolled her eyes. "Don't be smart with me. I meant what's your name?"

I blinked. I didn't know that either. "I-I don't know," I repeated.

"Ugh, look, don't make me do things I don't want to do," Ginger growled.

"Cassy," the voice behind me spoke. I turned and there was a boy who looked back at me with great hair and the deepest eyes. "She told me her name was Cassy."

"Shut up, Mr. Henderson," Ginger flares. "I didn't ask you." Mr. Henderson? That boy was Logan? He was cute. But I didn't have time for that now. She looks back at me and pulls my head back. "Let me ask you again. Who are you?"

"I seriously don't know," I replied, shaking my head.

"Is your name Cassy?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. What did I have to lose?

Ginger rolled her eyes and gestured to the two boys behind her. "Bring these two to the basement. Try to follow orders this time," she spat. The two men nodded and quickly got me to my feet. They pushed and shoved me until I began to walk.

"Okay, chill, I'm going," I muttered. "Can you at least loosen these ropes? They hurt like hell."

"You deserve it, bitch," Ginger said, looking me dead in the eyes.

I stared right back. I had no idea who I was, no idea where I was and who I could trust. What did I have to be afraid of? "I really do believe you're the bitch here. I mean, kidnapping?"

"Listen, you prissy little hoe. I can kill you within one second." She circled me and stopped behind me, leaning over my shoulder to whisper in my ear. "Bang. One gunshot is all it takes."

I gulped. "I just want the ropes off. Or loosened at least. I won't try anything. I don't even remember who I am," I said, trying my best to sound brave.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Burt, handle this one," she gestured to me as she talked to one of the men. "Untie her ropes and if she tries anything smart, just kill her." She then, left the room without looking back once as one of the guys who had a buzz cut and a pair of sunglasses on cut the ropes off my wrist. I instantly lifted my hands to the front and rubbed them, the red rope burns hurting me.

I walked down the cold, grey hallway with that Logan fellow and my two 'escorts' not too far behind me. Why couldn't I remember who I was? I didn't even know the last thing that happened. Concert? Big Time Rush? What in the world was Big Time Rush? I frowned, straining my brain to remember. To try and remember at least one small detail. But I couldn't.

"Can you cut off mine too?" Logan asked, making me realize I wasn't alone. Burt grunted and cut off his ropes too as we continued down the halls.

We were shoved downstairs and pushed into the basement. "Don't try anything smart," one of the men growled before locking the door behind him. I stared at the door for a moment, so confused on to what was going on. The basement being colder then upstairs, made me shiver but I was sure that wasn't the only reason. _Where was I?_ Although, the more important question was _who_ was I? I finally tore my eyes from the door and felt Logan's eyes on my back as I went to the wall and slid down to the rough floor.

I bit my lip as I twiddled my thumbs. I still felt Logan's eyes on me as if he was studying me. After a moment, I heard his footsteps walk over to me and sat down next to me. I didn't look up once.

"You really don't remember who you are?" He asked with a soft voice. I blinked back tears as I shook my head. Lost. That's what I was. Lost and confused and _alone._ "What's the last thing you remember?" Again, defeated, I shook my head again.

"I don't remember anything," I croaked.

"Nothing at all?"

"Shit, I don't remember a fucking thing, don't you understand me?" I exclaimed, looking at him. His eyes widen and I instantly regret it. He was the last of my worries. In fact, he seemed like my last hope. "Just … let me be."

He sighed. "I think you must have hit your head when they pulled us onto the van," Logan said. "I think that's why you don't remember anything."

"I don't even know who you are, even though I suppose I should," I said more quietly.

He doesn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, he wraps his arms around my shoulder. "Hey, listen," he whispered. "We'll get through this together."

I then, leaned on his shoulder, cuddled up in his arms and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassandra," a voice said, nudging me lightly. Who's Cassandra? "Cassandra," the voice whispered again. Oh, right. That's me. I groaned, turning over and opened one eye.

Logan came into view and I gave him a wary smile as I rubbed my eyes. "I had the weirdest dream last night. I had a dream that you and I got kidnapped and - " I glanced around the room, the grey rough walls standing out the most. "Wait, where am I?"

"Cassandra, last night wasn't a dream." I glanced around him as my head pounded, last night's memory hitting me hard. Before I could reply, the door slammed open, the skimpy blonde stood in the doorway.

"Gooooooood morning, lab rats!" Ginger's voice echoed through the basement's hollow walls. "How are we all doing on this fine day?" She smirked at me, her icy blue eyes staring me down.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Great," she said, pulling out the 'r'. "Because I thought it over last night and and I haven't watched porn since high school!"

I blinked. "Porn?"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood to watch some porn so." She clapped her hands. "Lets get to it."

I looked over to Logan who stared at Ginger like she was a monster from the underworld. Then again, maybe she was.

"I'm kidding!" Ginger exclaimed, laughing harder then needed. "I would never let you touch my boyfriend," she said, walking over to Logan.

"Your boyfriend?" Logan choked out.

"Yes, logie bear. You're my boyfriend now," Ginger cooed, stroking his cheek. He pushed her hand away and glared at her.

"Never," Logan spat.

"Oh, Logie. You hurt my wittle feelings."

"Guys hate it when girls act like that, just saying," I pointed out.

"Who was talking to you?" Ginger asked, cocking her head to the side. She turned to Logan again. "I wanted nothing to do with you anyways. I was supposed to have James but whoop de doo, I got his friend instead," she said, shoot a glare at the two men by her side.

"Sorry Ginger," they muttered.

"That reminds me," I said, causing all eyes to go on me. "We haven't exactly been properly introduced."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "What do you need to know? I'm your worst nightmare."

"What do you want to us?" I paused. "Well, him. And James."

"If you must know," Ginger started, blowing a raspberry. "I was going to force James into being my husband - "

"You're like 57. You're what people call a pedophile," Logan piped in.

"I'm only 35 - "

"But you look like you're 57," Logan said, shrugging. I held back a laugh as Ginger flared her eyes at him.

"Put a cork in it, Hendick," Ginger snapped. She turned to face me. "As I was saying, I was going to force James into being my husband and Logan here was supposed to be my little ol' fuck buddy - "

"That's kind of gross," I interrupted.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to have sex with Logan if you had the chance?" Ginger smirked.

I looked over to Logan who stared back with a poker face. "You know, you're a very dirty woman. First porn, now fuck buddies?"

"Whatever. I don't care about your opinion." Ginger flipped her hair. "So, Logan, you can either stay down here with this loser or you can come up with me," she purred.

I was actually scared of what Logan's response would be. What if he said yes? What if he said he'd go upstairs with her? I'd be alone. I'd be hopeless.

"You wish," Logan scoffed.

"Alright, you had your chance," Ginger said, shrugging off the rejection. "Buh bye losers."

"Don't we get food?" I asked.

Ginger blinked. "I'll send some stale bread down later." She started to walk towards the door with the two men close behind her. It was only then did I wonder what was going to happen to us. To me.

A slam of a door brought me back to life and Logan shifted his glance over to me. "Thanks for not leaving me," I managed to say.

"I wouldn't leave with that creep over you any day," he said, giving me a wary smile as he slid over to me, his arm touching mine, giving me chills.

"You barely know me though," I pointed out. I barely knew myself at this point.

"That's what we're going to work on," he said. I looked over to him and his eyes gleamed. I couldn't help but to notice how cute he was. Logan was really attractive with dimples, deep brown eyes and hair. We sat, staring at each other for a moment before I looked away. I got kidnapped. Was now a good time to fall in love? Probably not. He cleared his throat. "So, what do you remember?"

"My name. Your name - but not exactly who you are. And that's about it." I shrugged, nonchantly.

"That's it?" He grimaced. "Its probably best if we got you to a doctor but - "

"We can't. We have to get out of here."

"I know." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, well, I'm Logan Henderson. Um, I'm in a band called Big Time Rush ... uh, I sing."

"Are you famous? I mean, you must be considering Ginger kidnapped you. And me," I sighed.

"I guess you could say we're halfway there," he said, grinning cheekily at me.

I blinked. "I don't get it."

"If you had your memory, you would," he said, gloomily. "Okay, um, my band mates are named James, Kendall, and Carlos."

"They sound familiar," I said, wrinkling my nose. "But can you fill me in on what you remember? How'd we get here?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer when suddenly, something in my back pocket buzzed. I took it out and realized it was my cell phone. I took it out and saw a picture of two girls, one that looked like me and another one I couldn't make out.

"Do you remember her?" Logan asked, leaning over to look at my phone.

"No, should I?" I asked, half afraid of his answer.

"Um, Cassandra, I'm afraid that's your best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's my best friend?" I asked, frowning at him. "How can she be my best friend if I don't even remember her?"

"Cassandra, you can't remember anything."

"Not true!" I exclaimed, standing up and failing my arms. "I remember my name, your name – "

"But that's it," Logan said, gently. "You didn't even remember your name or my name until I told you. Do you remember anything else?"

I blinked, sighing. "No." I looked at the phone again. "This sucks. I can't even fucking remember my own best friend," I exclaimed, throwing my phone at the wall.

"If it helps, I do think her name is Autumn. Or something like that." Logan shrugged.

I glanced back at the phone. "She's pretty." Logan smiled at me sympathetically. "Okay, you know what? Tell me what happened. I don't even know why or how I got here."

"Okay, so here's what happened," Logan said, running his fingers through his hair. "You were at our Better With You tour concert -"

"Our?" I frowned.

"Yeah, as in Big Time Rush. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Okay, continue."

"So you were at our concert and we were picking a Worldwide girl - "

"What's a Worldwide girl?" I wrinkled my nose.

"It's where we pick a girl so we can sing her _Worldwide_ - "

"Worldwide? "

"It's one of our songs."

"How does it go?" I asked, feeling bad I was hurling so many questions at him.

"Um, it goes … " He cleared his throat and licked his lip nervously. "Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry cause you have my heart." His voice was … amazing. He had real talent. I stared at him as he rubbed his neck, giving me something I would define as puppy dog eyes.

"Wow. You're - wow. That was great. You're a really talented singer," I stammer.

"Thanks," he blushed. "Anyways, you were at our concert and you got picked for our worldwide girl - "

"Me? Really?" A swarm of emotions hit me as I smiled. "Who picked me?"

"Uh, I did," he said, rubbing his neck again.

"Oh," I said, blinking. An awkward silence hung in the air. I glanced around the room to avoid his eyes which didn't seem to be a problem considering he was avoiding mine as well. It wasn't that I didn't want him to pick me. God, it gave me butterflies to think that he did. But … it just made things awkward. Somehow.

He cleared his throat and started again. "As I was saying, you were picked as the worldwide girl and then I took you backstage to tell you the details with James - "

"James …" I said the name, trying to remember who he was. "He's a band member, right?"

"Right. Brown hair, tall. Anyways, he went to go get water or whatever and then, we got kidnapped and well, here we are," he said, gesturing around him.

"Wow," I said, slumping my shoulders. "It doesn't even seem real once you listen to it."

Logan shrugs and gives me a shy smirk. "I guess. But we'll get through this together." He took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

I smiled at him and nodded. "You and me."

The door suddenly slammed open, making Logan and I jump. Our hands released from each other and stared at one of the henchmen who stood at the door, holding a plate of food.

"Your… food," the henchmen said, frowning at the plate. He sets it down in between us two and we grimaced.

"That's … food?" I asked, poking at whatever was on the plate.

"Apparently. Cooking is not one of Ginger's strong suits," the guy sighed.

"I can't eat that," Logan muttered.

The guy glanced behind him then shoved his hands into his pockets."Here's some crackers I have, don't tell Ginger." He tossed them at us and I smiled.

"Thanks." Maybe there was some hope after all.


End file.
